Falling
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Between two lungs it was released...  Draco approaches Hermione one afternoon in a cafe leading to something unexpected. One-shot.


**Falling**

Hermione Granger was quietly sitting by herself in a small café in Diagon Alley. It was a warm, slightly cloudy day. She was out enjoying herself, not expecting to see anyone. That's what she thought until _he_ decided to come talk to her.

She was reading a thick book on The History of Goblins when she heard someone clear their throat just behind her. The skin between her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. She knew if it were one of her friends—Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, or Neville—they would simply call out her name. Clearly this was not one of her friends. She placed a bookmark between the pages she had been reading and closed her book. She then turned around to see the most unlikely person that would ever be in her presence.

Draco Malfoy.

The man still had the same indifferent look on his pointed face. His grey eyes didn't seem as cold as they had been the last time she saw him, which was three years ago. He almost looked normal. Hermione had never seen him look this way. The big question was why he was coming to stand in front of her.

"Hello, er—Granger."

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said uncertainly.

"May I sit with you?" He asked looking like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Um, sure," Hermione said clearing her things from the other side of the table.

Malfoy sat down across from her looking utterly perplexed as she was.

"So may I help you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak to you."

"Of course. I believe we already are conversing," she said giving him a smile.

"Very well. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Malfoy said clearing missing the jest in Hermione's statement.

"What?" Hermione said taken aback.

"I'm sorry for—for everything," he said turning slightly pink.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked warily.

"Because I felt it was the right thing to do, Granger. I felt that you needed an apology from me, from my family. We've put you through hell," he said frantically.

"Yes, you have, but if you're just doing this so _you_ feel better. Or so you feel you'll get in the _Prophet_ for apologizing to Potter's Mudblood friend, you're wrong," Hermione said clearly growing angrier as she spoke.

"That's not it," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm not the same arsehole that tormented you all those years ago, ok? I'm doing this out of my own accord because you _deserve _it. It's not to make _me_ feel better or help with my family's name. It's to make _you_ feel better. To help bring closure to you since everything. That's why I'm here," Draco said staring intently at the woman across the table from him.

Hermione was quiet. She felt her cheeks were slightly rosy. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to you being as you _were_ and I didn't think you'd be so—"

"Sincere? Well, believe it or not Granger, I can change."

"I know you can. You were years before the second war completely broke out. And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. And I except your apology," she said quietly.

Draco looked taken aback. It seemed he wasn't expecting Hermione to forgive so easily. He knew she was a kind woman, but for her to forgive _him_ of all people was amazing to him. A sudden idea popped into his head.

"Granger, I want to show you how much I've changed. I don't want you second guessing this. I want you to actually _know_. Go to dinner with me tomorrow," he said in a rush.

Hermione could see some sort of emotion in the back of his eyes. She was so enthralled with it that she didn't catch herself nodding.

"Brilliant. I'll er—pick you up around 7? What's your address?"

Hermione wrote down her address for him. He gave her a smile—a genuine smile—and was gone as quickly as he came.

Hermione had no idea how this ordeal had happened or why she forgave him so easily. It was something she had seen in his eyes. She believed wholeheartedly in the quote that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Draco Malfoy had changed and she was going to find out how tomorrow night. Deep down she couldn't wait to find out, but the larger part of her told her to run. Run far away from this man. He's going to do nothing but hurt you, but Hermione being Hermione, her curiosity won.

**~-O-~**

Hermione looked at herself in mirror as she sat at her vanity. She hadn't changed in the years since she helped win the war or graduated from Hogwarts. It seemed so long ago, but in reality, it wasn't—just a mere three years ago. She stared into her chocolate brown eyes. There was a light there that wasn't there before. She knew it was because of _him_, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was _right_.

Their relationship—if it could be called as such—was something completely foreign to her. Of course she dated Ron when she was a teenager, but they realized they were better off as friends. But _him_, he was something different, something alluring. But what really pulled him to her? She couldn't put her finger on it. She knew that she shouldn't be attracted to her worst enemy. The boy (at the time) tormented her like no other. His whole family had and now she was "seeing" him. What was wrong with her?

But she felt that she couldn't help it. She felt that there was something more to _Draco_ then there ever had been. He had changed. He had sought her out and now they were together, or so she thought. She wasn't sure what they were to one another. That's a lie; she knew what _he_ was to her.

She never thought she'd feel this way about him. How could she fathom such a thing? He had hated her blood since he laid eyes on her. As she continued to get ready, she couldn't help but think of what she's going to say to him tonight. She had talked herself out of telling him several times, but she pulled her Gryffindor courage around her like a security blanket. She would need it the most tonight.

A ding sounded at the fireplace. Hermione quickly looked herself over again and headed to the living room. Draco stood there looking like a saint, as he always did. His eyes raked over her body as she made her way to him. Hermione felt a bit self conscious as she sidled up to his side. She gently tugged at the high-waisted dress she was wearing. Draco's grey eyes lingered on her face before his face slowly lowered towards her.

The kiss was soft, short, but passionate. The warmth that radiated Hermione's body after the chaste kiss was almost overwhelming. It seemed the simplest of things got her heart racing uncontrollably.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome."

He smirked at her. The little gesture used to piss her off to no end, but now she found it ravishing.

"Shall we?" He asked taking her hand in his.

She gave him a nod as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. He called out The Leaky Cauldron before they got sucked into fireplace.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace after Draco, he held his hand out for her as he pointed his wand at her. Her dress was instantly clean of soot. She thanked him before they set out into Diagon Alley.

It was a beautiful night for a date, Hermione had to admit. It was their third date, but she couldn't help but feel excitement bubble up in her stomach. She also felt nervousness as well, but it wasn't enough to dispel the excitement of being out with Draco.

After making it to their destination and being seated, Hermione looked at Draco once again. His white blond hair gleamed in the candlelight. It truly was a sight. He no longer wore it slicked back like he did when they were children. He wore it cut short, but with a fringe. She looked at his posture and how regal he still was. She supposed Pureblood teachings really never left a person, even when they're views have changed. As if Draco felt her eyes on him, he looked up at her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as that smirk she loved so much now made an appearance once again.

"N-nothing," Hermione said burying her head in her menu.

"I'm sure," he said chuckling and going back to his own menu.

A waitress came by and asked to take their drink orders as well as their meals. Draco ordered the finest wine for the table. As Hermione drank glass after glass, her head started feeling a bit fuzzy.

"Are you ok, Love?" Draco asked as he took a sip of his own wine.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said giving him her best smile—or at least she hoped.

He gave her one more look before returning to eat his meal. Hermione did the same hoping he didn't notice how unnerved she was.

When they were done with their meal, she took his hand once again and headed towards The Leaky Cauldron so they could floo back to her apartment.

When they got there, Hermione stumbled towards the couch. She patted the spot next to her. Draco walked easily over to where she designated him to sit.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" He asked her again.

"I think so."

"I've never seen you drink so much," he peered at her.

"I guess I have a reason to tonight," she said not looking at him.

"Why's that?"

"Because I have something to tell you," she said looking at him now.

"Go ahead," he said looking her directly in the eye.

She took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth. She hoped between her Gryffindor bravery and the liquid courage that was now residing in her blood stream, she'd be fine. She took Draco's large hands in her own and looked him in his molten grey eyes. They seemed to put her in a trance.

"Draco, I love you," she blurted out.

She viciously bit her bottom lip waiting on his reaction.

Surprisingly he didn't pull his hands away from her like she expected, but he wasn't saying anything at all.

"Listen, I'm not expecting you to say anything back. I know it's _extremely_ early for such a phrase. So I'm sorry," she said trailing off.

Draco finally seemed to come back to his senses. "Don't be sorry about how you feel. You caught me off guard."

"Understandable. I caught myself off guard," she gave a tiny hallow giggle.

Draco gave her a small smile. "It's all right."

"Good."

They sat there in awkward silence. "Well, you should probably be going. We have work to do tomorrow."

"I-I suppose you're right," he said standing up.

Hermione stood up as well. "Well, goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He gave her one last look before he flooed home.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She felt like an idiot, but wasn't that what love was? A sacrifice. Sure it made you feel stupid sometimes, but she did feel a bit better. She had told him and he didn't really reject her. Maybe things were going to be ok after all.

**~-O-~**

The weeks that followed Hermione's confession weren't as awkward as she thought they would be. Of course they had their little moments, but it was bearable. Nothing changed between them and Hermione was ambivalent about it. She wanted him to tell her he loved her as well. Waiting felt like agony every time she took a breath, but she knew that he had to have time to figure everything out. She couldn't help deep down that she hoped he would figure it out sooner than later.

The other part of her was happy that things hadn't changed between them. She was glad he didn't reject her that night on her couch when she had a little too much to drink. It wouldn't have been the end of her, but she knew it would hurt more so than it did when she and Ron had agreed to be friends again. That was a hard transition. She and Draco had never been friends, not until recently. She couldn't help but feel that going back to nothing with him would have been worse. He would no longer be in her life, even if this _new_ Draco only had been for a few months now.

Hermione hadn't said she loved him again since that night, but whenever she kissed him she made sure to pour those unspoken three words into every ounce of that kiss. If anything, their kisses had become more intense. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. She could let him kiss her like that until he drew her last breath from her lungs.

Hermione knew then and there whilst kissing him as she did that she would be happy as long as he never stopped. She would be happy with whatever he wanted, as long as she got to keep _this_. She still had the man she loved in her life. It was better than nothing after all.

**~-O-~**

One night Hermione was at Draco's house for dinner. Dinner was over and the two were lounging together in the den. Draco no longer lived in the Manor. He left it to his mother and father. He didn't want to live in a place that reminded him so much of his past. He needed a new start, so he found a quaint house in London that he now called home.

Draco was brushing his hands through Hermione's hair as they cuddled on the couch. He couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Just remembering me constantly telling you how bushy your hair was when we were younger is all."

Hermione brought a hand up to her hair and lightly stroked it. The bushy strands were no longer bushy and tamer than they ever had been.

"I'm sorry about that. I love your hair no matter what."

"Liar!" Hermione said swatting at his hands.

"No, I'm serious," he said sitting up causing Hermione to do the same.

He gently turned her so that she was facing him. He held her head between his warm, soft hands.

"I love you, Hermione," his liquid grey eyes seemed to x-ray her soul.

He loved her. _He loved her!_ How she longed to hear those words from him and they were now being paraded through her ears. She felt the tell-tale sign of tears starting. The prickly feelings in her eyes were starting to become too much for her. She quickly blinked them back.

"Did you hear me, Hermione? I fucking love you! I don't know why it took me so long to figure this out, but I do. I love you," he said quietly.

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started pouring down her cheeks as a smile rapidly spread over her face.

Draco wiped the traitorous tears from her face.

"I love you too. So damn much!"

Draco smiled at her and soon his lips crashed into hers.

His lips were soft, warm, and needy. Hermione hastily complied with his needs because hers were just as great, if not more, as his at that moment. He pulled back from her to look her in the eyes.

"I _need_ you," he said quietly with urgency in his voice.

"Then I am yours," she whispered back.

Draco didn't say anything else and quickly picked her up and headed to his bedroom. He placed her down on his king-sized bed. He hovered over her and looked at her hungrily. His grey eyes grew darker as he continued to look at her. Hermione grabbed the back of his head and drew it down to her mouth.

The kiss was hungry and unforgiving. As tongues battled and danced, their hands roamed each other's bodies. They broke apart for air and also took the opportunity to remove each other's clothing.

When they were both naked, they both looked over each other's bodies. Hermione finally looked back up to Draco's eyes. She implored him with her eyes that she wanted him to take her.

Draco smirked at her and shook his head. He kissed her neck, nipping it on the way down to her collar bone. He licked, nipped, and sucked on the area. Hermione let out a breathy moan. Draco kissed down her chest to her breasts. He palmed them with his massive hands. Hermione watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Draco gave her another smirk before he lowered his mouth to her perfect breasts. She arched her back as he licked around both of her nipples. He sucked hard on one as he pinched the other with his hand. She gasped as he lightly bit each of her nipples.

"Oh Merlin, Draco."

"Merlin has _nothing_ to do with what I'm about to do to you."

He stopped pleasuring her chest and kissed his way down her stomach until he reached her hips. He lovingly kissed each hipbone. He looked up and saw her watching him with baited breath. He kissed down in turn both of her thighs. Hermione couldn't almost take the sweet torturous pleasure until he moved to another spot. His tongue found purchase as it glided over her clit. Hermione let out a low moan. His tongue wriggled its way around her clit in slow circles until he moved down to her heat.

"Draco! DRACO!" Hermione called his name as he drove her closer and closer to the point of no return.

When her orgasm hit, she gripped his hair tightly in her fist and called out his name. When she finished riding out her orgasm, Draco's face reappeared next to hers.

"I told you Merlin had _nothing_ to do with what I was going to do to you," he smirked.

"You're right," she said giving him a chaste kiss.

Hermione leaned up on her elbow and left feather-light caresses on his torso until she got to her destination. Hermione lightly gripped Draco in her hand. He closed his eyes as he let out a low, throaty moan.

"Fuck, Hermione! You're touch feels so damn good."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see her doing it at the moment. She slowly started stroking his cock as she kissed, bit, and sucked on his neck.

"Mmmm, faster."

She did as she was told and pumped faster.

"I'm so close, Love. You better stop now so I can fuck you."

Hermione stopped. Draco opened his eyes and grabbed her. He placed her on top of him. She straddled him and positioned herself to take him into her. Draco grabbed her hips and slowly lowered her to him. He bit his lip as she sank into him. When he was completely sheathed, he let out the moan he was holding back.

"You're so bloody tight."

Hermione smiled down at him. "And you fill me completely."

Draco gripped her hips harder and started to slowly pump into her. He kept her stationary above him as he drove faster and harder into her. He could feel the tightening of her walls around his cock and he knew if he kept up this pace, he would be coming quickly as well. He felt her start to move her hips to meet his. He threw his head back and started chanting her name like a mantra. He felt her tighten around him, squeezing him, wanting him to come. He couldn't hold back anymore and did moments after she did.

Draco rolled them over as he cuddled her into him. Their breathing was rapid as well as their hearts. Draco kissed her forehead that was drenched with perspiration. They were quiet for awhile, catching their breaths as well as letting their hearts calm down. When they did, Draco was the first to speak.

"I love you, Hermione. I think I always have, in a way. No way in hell I would ever admit that when we were in school because of my parents' beliefs. But as I grew older, I hung their beliefs. And I think I finally started seeing you as I ought to have when I was a boy. And I can never tell you how sorry I am about that," he said into her hair.

"Draco, you've proved to me you've changed so much in such a short amount of time. I don't really think of you as the boy I knew when I went to Hogwarts. You will never be that boy to me anymore. You've turned over a new leaf and I couldn't be happier. Once you get past the snobby, spoilt brat you were," she giggled. "You're actually quite lovely. And I think that's why I fell for you for hard. You showed me your real _you_ and I couldn't help but be touched by that. You let your walls down and let me in. And I liked what I saw. And I thank you for you. I love you."

They held each other tightly. Not having to say a word, but letting their hearts silently communicate what they both knew already.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi, hello! I know this isn't a new chapter of JITF, but I got inspired! Florence + the Machine was the inspiration behind this random one-shot. Can you tell which songs I used (I used 3)? Anyways, tell me what you think. It's after 1:30 am and I should go to bed! /rambling


End file.
